Survival
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Imagine having a broken leg, being stranded in the middle of nowhere, and having to take care of your two best friends so you all can survive. Sure, they can handle their own. But they don't know a thing about surviving with nothing. Will your other friends be able to find you in time? Or will you be stuck in the woods forever?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

The last thing Sam could remember from the night before was the blaring of car horns, the squealing of tires on the road, the crunching of metal and glass, and the screams of the people in the car with him. As he opened his eyes all he could see was the blue sky dotted with clouds and the roof of the car that was pinning his one leg down to the road. From the pain he was feeling it was definitely broken and the weight of the car on it was making the pain unbearable. "Puck? Finn?", called out Sam as he tried to pull his leg free, biting his lip to hold back a scream of sheer pain. "We're out of the car, Sam!", called back Finn as he and Puck stood up on the side of the road. "Are you guys okay?", asked Sam as he heard their sneakers crunching on the gravel as they walked over to him. "Why are you asking us that? You're the one with a leg pinned to the road.", asked Puck as he walked over and knelt down beside his blonde best friend.

"Can you get the car off of my leg?", gritted out Sam as he forced himself up, holding tightly onto the hand that Puck offered him. "We're going to try, man. We're going to try.", said Finn as he looked down at the way the truck was pinning his friend's leg. It looked as if his friend's leg was pinned in the window with glass shattered around it, the car was literally crushing his leg in the window. "We need to get the truck up slightly and slide his leg out from the window. The glass has got to be cutting in deep.", said Puck as he released the boy's hand, and placed both hands on the side of the truck near Sam's leg. Finn took up the other side and placed his hands near the window, bracing his feet on the road for leverage. "This is going to be fun.", muttered Sam sarcastically as he clenched his jaw and braced himself for what was going to happen next. "Lift!", said Puck as he and Finn used all of their remaining strength to raise the truck off the ground a bit.

"Sonofabitch!", screamed out Sam as the glass slid out of his leg and his leg was raised slightly off the ground. "Steady it, Puck. Sam, try to slide your leg out.", said Finn as he braced his feet more. Sam grasped his leg with both of his hands and slowly slid it out of the crushed window, watching as bloody pieces of glass fell onto the pavement. "Set it down.", ordered Puck as he and the taller teen set the truck back down onto the pavement. The brushed off their hands and sat down next to the blonde, who was sliding glass out of his leg. "Are you two hurt?", asked Sam as he slipped off his plaid shirt, now only wearing a white tank top. "I have a cut on my forehead and it looks like Finn just has a tore up elbow.", explained Puck as he examined himself and the other boy. "Use your shirt to dab at the cut on your forehead. Finn, tear off a bit of your shirt and wrap it around your elbow.", explained Sam as he tied his own shirt around his leg.

He watched in satisfaction as they did as they were told, trying to stop the wounds from bleeding any more than necessary. "We're miles away from any town, and I doubt anybody will be coming this way any time soon.", said Puck as he stood up from the ground. "We can't travel with Sam's broken leg.", said Finn as he shielded his eyes from the sun, gazing down the road towards the horizon. "I can hop. We'll have to shack up here for the night and start out tomorrow. Our best option is to find a few thick trees or a rock hang over for shelter for the night. There might be river near by to get water to clean these wounds.", explained Sam as he forced himself up onto his legs, only to fall back down onto the ground the moment he took a step. "Lets see if we can gather any of the supplies from the truck that didn't get crushed.", said Puck as he walked over to the truck again as Finn helped the blonde up.

"Sit on the guard rail and don't move. You move and I'll put you right back there.", warned Finn as he placed the boy on the guard rail and walked over to the truck. "I'm fine you two. I can manage to walk or hop. I'm not going to slow us down.", said Sam from his spot where it was sitting on the rail. "Don't even think about it.", said Puck when he saw the blonde get off the rail, watching in satisfaction as he heard the boy huff and then sit back down. "We've got a few flashlights, some blankets, a few packs of matches and Sam's hunting knife.", said Finn as he examined the tools that he had in his hands. "Toss me that knife. It'll come in handy.", said Sam from his spot. Finn tossed him the cased knife and watched as he hooked it to his belt. "We need to move before the sky gets dark. Anybody know what they're doing when it comes to this?", asked Puck as he looked between him and the other two. "Come on you city slickers.", said Sam as he hoisted himself off of the rail and half limped half jumped over to them.

"Can you even walk, dude? I can carry you.", asked Finn as he placed a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder to stop him. "I'm fine, Finn. I can walk.", said Sam as he gently shook off the hand and limped into the woods, keeping all the weight on his good leg. "Keep an eye on him. He shouldn't be up on that leg a lot. But he's too stubborn to take our help.", said Puck as he followed him into the woods. They flanked the blonde as they walked further into the woods, hearing the birds chirping above their heads. "If you listen hard enough you can hear the water in a stream about half a mile up the way.", said Sam as they reached the middle of the woods. Puck and Finn fell silent and listened, their eyes lighting up when they heard the water. "How'd you know that, Sam?", asked Finn as he walked up to the boy with the mowhawk headed teen at his side.

"I used to live with my Grandparents in Tennessee, the cousins and I used to go camping every night. Go out as far as we could and live off the land for a while.", explained Sam as he suddenly stopped walking, his broken leg bent at the knee to keep the pressure off. "Why'd you stop? I don't see anyplace for shelter around here.", asked Puck as he looked around. The blonde shushed him and placed a finger against his blood covered lips, signaling for him to be quiet. "Whats wrong? I don't hear anything.", asked Finn as he looked at the boy in confusion. "That's the problem. When everything in the woods goes quiet, even the birds, it only means one thing: Somethings out there.", explained Sam as his hand went down to his hunting knife case, unclasping it, and pulling out the sharpened knife.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Don't either of you move.", whispered Sam as he pulled both of his friends down to his level on the ground. "Dude. What is it?", asked Puck as he looked around with wide eyes. The blonde quickly shushed him and strained to hear everything around him. In the distance he could hear the sound of heavy paws, huffing, and the clicking of teeth. Sam tensed even more than he did before, with his broken leg and with his two friends, they couldn't outmatch a full grown black bear. "We've got some serious company. If either of us move an inch, we're dead.", whispered Sam in all seriousness as he tightened his grip on the knife in his hand. "What is it?", asked Puck again. "Full grown black bear. Listen to the huffing and clicking of its teeth. We're blocking it from something, and with the wind direction, it's blowing our scent straight towards it.", explained the boy.

"Bear? As in the thing you see in the zoo?", asked Finn, his eyes wide with fear. Sam nodded and looked around, catching a glimpse of the black fur, and then the white of the 'v' on its chest. He could literally feel both of his friends tensing their muscles, and he could feel the fear radiating off of them. The blonde looked around and then spotted a light brown square hanging from a tree by a piece of thick rope, and below it was a lot of layed out scraps of meat and fruit. They were standing between a black bear and a free meal. "Whatever you do, do not move and do not run. If we stick it out here the bear will eventually walk off. It doesn't want us here as much as we don't want it here.", ordered Sam as he looked from Finn to Puck, both of them nodding in quick understanding.

The black bear raised his muzzle and twitched its nose, taking in the scent of the free meal and those who were standing between him and it. He huffed again and clicked his teeth harder to make the sound travel further, trying to get his point across to the unwelcome guests. Sam and the other two were trying to make their point clear, too: We're not leaving until you do. The three boys held their ground against the animal that could have killed with one swipe of its massive paw, or shredded them with its claws. The black bear raised onto his hind legs and swayed his head from side to side in the air, by now the boys wanted to run for their lives but running wasn't an option for one of them. When the bear lowered itself back down onto all fours it decided enough was enough and just walked off into the lesser section of the woods.

"Get up slowly and keep your eyes on where the bear just went. Walk backwards with your eyes on that spot until there's a good distance. We'll take the longer way around just in case.", said Sam as he slowly raised himself up and placed the knife back into the case. "That was scary as hell. Coming from a bad ass like me, it was serious.", explained Puck as he stood up and balanced the boy who looked as if he were going to fall over at any second. "Come on, guys. We need to find someplace to shack up for the night before the sky gets dark.", said Sam as he tried to get out of the mowhawk headed teen's grasp. "Not so fast, Sam. You look like you're going to collapse. You must have lost a lot of blood or something.", said Finn as he nudged the boy back into Puck's arms. "I feel fine.", protested Sam as they started further into the dense woods. No matter how slow the smallest of the boys went, they would stay with him, he was the baby of the three and they'd protect him with their lives. If only he would let them.

The two boys followed the blonde into the woods until they came to a rock overhang, that was covered on the sides and around the top and entrance by trees. They'd have shelter from the weather if it were change in any way, and they'd be camouflaged from any wild animal. "It looks as if no animal is using it for a den, so we'll shack up here for the night. Lets set up for the night and I'll see if I can find us some wood for a fire. It'll be our only way of staying warm tonight.", said Sam as he helped pick up the supplies that survived the crash and pulled away a few branches of the trees to show the opening of the overhang. Finn and Puck walked in and set down some of the supplies, followed in by a limping Sam, who was clenching his jaw with each step.

"Sam, sit down. Please. You're in pain and its showing, no matter how hard you're trying to hide it.", said Finn as he gently grabbed a hold of the boys tank top, pulling him into his arms. Sam made a small noise in the back of his throat in protest Finn soon shushed him in the same manner that the boy had shushed them. "I'm okay, Finn. I promise.", said Sam in an attempt to reassure him and have him let him go, but Finn noticed the pain in his eyes and felt him melt in his arms. "You stay here, Sam. We'll gather the firewood and we won't go too far from here so we don't get lost.", said Puck as he came up behind the blonde and pressed his chest against his back in a way of keeping him calm. They both knew the boy was all about contact when it came to his friends. Puck grinned at Finn when they felt the boy relax completely in their grasps, obviously giving in to them.

"Fine. You both win this time. Mainly since you're pressing against me from both sides.", said Sam as he admitted defeat. "Good boy.", said Finn as they both released him. Sam felt a rush of warmth move through his body at the bigger teen's words. "We won't be gone long.", promised Puck as they both walked out of the overhang and into the woods. The blonde looked down at the supplies and spread out the blankets on the ground, making them wide enough for all three of them to lay down on. He put the matches near the blanket so he would have something to use to light the fire, placing them as far away from any wet spot to keep them dry. Since you can't use wet matches without breaking them in half. Sam walked to the entrance of the overhang and looked up at the sky, noticing that was getting darker and showing many colors of the sunset.

By the time the older boys got back the sunset had faded and the stars were showing clearly in the dark sky. Sparkling like little pieces of broken glass or like cut diamonds. "Sam, would you sit down? Please?", asked Puck as he and Finn set down their arm loads of sticks and small branches that would work perfectly as fire wood for the long night ahead of them. "I'm okay, Puck.", insisted Sam as he set up the wood and picked up a handful of grass and pine needles which would acts as starters. "No, you're not. You're in pain and you look exhausted. You're going to lay down even if I have to hold you.", said Puck sternly as he looked into the smaller boy's eyes. Finn held his hand out for the matches and starters and began to light them to start the fire, while Puck sat down on one side of the blanket with Sam in his arms.

Finn lit the fire and gently blew on it to make sure that it would stay lit to provide them with warmth for the cold night. He heard shuffling which must have meant that Sam was getting comfortable for the night, hr quickly looked over at him when he heard a sharp hiss and intake of breath. Sam's eyes were shut tightly and his chest was rising in quick breaths as he tried to get the pain under control, having twisted his broken leg in the wrong direction when he layed down. Finn moved over to them and sat down on the other side of the blonde, keeping him in between them in hopes of keeping him warm. "He's out. I knew he was tired, and the moment he closed his eyes and layed down he was out cold.", said Puck as he looked down at the blonde head resting on his hip and part of his stomach.

"He's too stubborn to actually take our advice and just lay down and rest. He has a broken leg and won't stay down long enough for it to heal good.", said Finn as he gazed down at the boy before looking over at the mowhawk headed teen. "That's Sam for you. He's trying to stay strong for us, since he's the only one who really knows what he's doing.", said Puck as he layed back and got comfy, soon followed by Finn who was getting into a good position. Finn looked down at the blonde boy and his eyes widened at what he saw. Somehow the boy had managed to put his thumb into his mouth in his sleep and seemed to be happily sucking on it as he slept up against Puck. "Now he really looks like a six year old. He looks innocent.", said Finn as he reached over and nudged the mowhawk headed teen, gesturing down at the boy in between them.

Puck looked down at Sam and stroked his hair gently, smiling to himself when he heard him make a small sigh in contentment. "Our little blonde.", said Puck as he stroked down over the boys hair and down his back, before just rubbing his back. "**Our **little blonde?", asked Finn in confusion as he looked over at Puck curiously. "Yes, Finn. Our little blonde.", replied Puck as he placed a kiss down on Sam's head. Finn smiled brightly over at him and placed a kiss on Sam's head, too, making sure he didn't wake up the sleeping boy. For the first night in a long time, the three slept peacefully in each others arms and let themselves relax contently as they listened to the crickets chirping in the night. Tomorrow might be a long day but at least they had tonight.


End file.
